


To be the Lightning in the Dark [Podfic]

by Ravin



Series: Land of Freedom, Land of Heroes [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics), DC Extended Universe
Genre: (both to a wife and a child), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Physical Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Atlanna takes matters into her own hands for the sake of her children, her love, and herself.





	To be the Lightning in the Dark [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to be the lightning in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215777) by [brodinsons (aeon_entwined)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons). 



Stream or download _To be the Lightning in the Dark_ from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ceqHkI9YHSnRkY3ZWXwAUkLf6OL7lEwB/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 26:38

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, brodinsons for giving me permission to podfic this work and it's sequel, and thanks to all my listeners!


End file.
